To the pastWay Way Way into the past
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: COMPLETE! Ulrich, Yumi and Odd gets transported into the past. To ye old Salem. Will Jeremy be able to bring them back to the present day before they all get killed as witches?And is Odd falling for a girl named Sarah?Who is she even?And will Ulrich and Y
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay!My 2nd story ever!My 1st one was on Danny Phantom.This will be a Code:Lyoko story!I LOVE CODE:LYOKO AS MUCH AS DANNY PHANTOM.AND THAT' S SAYIN' SOMTHING!OKAY,HERE IS CHAPTER 1! _******

It was another day for the lyoko gang.Wake up,eat breakfast,school,insult Sissy,Work on Aelita's materialization.(Jeremy.)Fight Xana,go back in time,and do it all over it again.But this day was diffrent.Very diffrent.Aelita was walking the path like normal,Code: popped up as it usually would.Lyoko.Aelita typed in."Return to the past now.!"Jeremy yelled.A white light engulfed them.To the past. WAY WAY into the past.

1674 Salem

Ulrich,Yumi and Odd dropped from the sky."Oww!Odd,get your foot off my face!"Ulrich yelled."Sorry!"Odd yelled in a mocking tone."Uhh...guys,where are we?"Yumi asked."I don't know."Ulrich said."Hey!Look!A village!"Odd said."A village!"They screamed."What's a village doing in France?"Yumi asked."I don't know.Let's go check it out."Ulrich replied.They went to the village and everybody was in middle-aged clothes."Hey!You three!"Someone yelled.Odd,Ulrich,and Yumi turned around tto see a girl in middle-aged clothes ike everyone else."WHAT in the name of heaven are you doing out in broad daylight in those clothes? "she streached the word clothes. "What wrong with our clothes,home fly?"Odd asked.

"Huh?I am not a fly."She said."Odd is just trying to be hip.He asked 'what is wrong with our clothes?'"Yumi said. "What is NOT wrong with them?"She asked.They all looked at their clothes."Come.Follow me."She said.She led them to a village house."This is my home.Please,come in."She said."Mother,Father,I am home.I have brought visitors.May they stay for awhile at our house for a couple of nights?"She asked in a Proper-like voice."WHO speakes like that?"Odd wispered to Yumi and Ulrich."Shh!"They yelled-wispered."Aye.Of course they may."Her mother said."You might want to put them in proper clothes. "She said."What are your names children?"Her mother asked."I'm Yumi,this is Ulrich,and this is Odd."Yumi replied."What is dear?"The lady asked."No.No.That is his name,Odd."Yumi said. "Oh.My name is Katie.I am Sarah's mother."The mother said.

Sarah came in with some very old clothes."Here they are.Some proper clothes.Here is yours Yumi."Sarah said as she handed Yumi a middle-aged dress."Ummm...no thank you.I don't do dresses."Yumi said."But you can't go around in black.People will think you are a witch."Sarah said."What is this the 1600's?"Yumi asked.Ulrich and Odd laughed at her comment. "Yes.**_"_**Sarah said.Yumi,Ulrich,and Odd stopped laughing."No way!"They all said.

A/N:And here is chapter 1!If you want more,you will have to review!ROSECAT OUT!


	2. bad news and malls

Well,Chapter 1 was a little exciting,I know.But I didn't get many reviews.Oh well.Here is chapter 2!

present day 

"Aelita,are you there?"Jeremy asked."Yes.I'm here,Jeremy."Aelita said on the computer screen."Ulrich,Yumi and Odd didn't come back in the transfer;are they on Lyoko?"he asked."No Jeremy.They are not in here.I'll do a scan of the world and see where they are."Aelita said."Thank you Aelita."Jeremy said blushing."Your welcome Jeremy."she said back.

Past 

Yumi had finally given in and put on the stupid dress.Odd laughed at her when she came out for dinner."I think you look nice,Yumi."Ulrich said."Thanks."she said.Odd and Ulrich had to put on old-clothes also.Yumi laughed right back at him.Sarah's mom came in with the turkey.Odd looked hungry."Let us say grace.Sarah,will you do us the honors?"her mother asked.Everyone bowed their head."Bless this table,Bless this land,Bless my family and our guests.May they have a wonderful life with many blessings."she finished her prayer and Odd dug into about 1/4th of the turkey."oy vey."Yumi said."Are there any malls around here?"Yumi asked."A what?"Sarah asked."I mean...uh...shops?"Yumi said rembering that a mall wouldn't be built for a good 3-4 centuries."Oh,yes.There is one not to far from here.I will take you after dinner."she said.Odd had ate about 3/4th of the whole turkey."I've never seen anyone eat about a whole turkey."Katie,Sarah's mom said."Odd is a human food incinerator.He can eat about anything...then more."Ulrich said."You guys want to go to the...'mall?'"Sarah asked."Sure!"Yumi exclaimed.She wanted to see the kinds of different clothes from the 1600's.This was going to be fun.

present

"JEREMY!"Aelita yelled as she popped up on the screen.."What?"he asked."Ulrich,Yumi and Odd are in the 16th century!"Aelita exclaimed."Okay.I'll do a search and see if I can find a time-travel program to bring them back."Jeremy said."Yes.But Jeremy,When I ran the search-scan of the world,It showed that Xana had tampered with the time-travel program sending them to the past."Aelita said."I know.That is why I am trying to bring them back."Jeremy replied."No.You do not understand.If you do not get them back within the next 72 hours,they will be stuck there forever!"Aelita explained."WHAT! 72 hours!"Jeremy yelled.

A/N: Okay here is chapter 2!I know that I am totally evil to stop here but I need more reviews.I know I have not updated my other story in a while,so I need to do that soon.So all of you who are reading this story if you are reading my other story,sequel,I will be updating that very soon.I am so sorry for the delay. A big thank you to my reviewers who do not think my story sucks.THANK YOU GUYS!Okay,now I need to work on my other story later.

ROSECAT OUT!


	3. pinpoints and balls

**_I do not own Code:Lyoko_**

**_A/N: Hey Ya'll!I am back!This is turning out to be very very... how to say cool!This is my 2 one if you do not count sequel I stopped.Yea,I stopped writing sequel to work on this one.AND I had massive writers' block!UGH!But not for this story.I have PLENTY of ideas for this one.Sooo Onward w/ the story!_**

**present **

**"72 hours!"Jeremy exclaimed."I can't bring them back in 72 hours!"he sighed.His life was already screwy enough.."Okay I might as well get to work."he said as he started looking for a time-travel formula.**

**past**

**"Come in.the store is open."the cleark said."This is Adam.The owner of this store."Sarah introduced them."This is Yumi,Odd and Orich."she said.Odd began laughing at the use of Ulrich's name being pronounced wrong."_Stop laughing Odd.People will think you are an idiot."_.Yumi whispered_."And this would be news to them how?"_Ulrich whispered back. Yumi love-slapped him.He blushed."Oh darn!"The cleark said."What's the matter?"Yumi asked."Oh,my quill ran out of ink and my ink bottle is empty.And we ran out of ink in the store."he said."Odd reached for Yumi's purse.It had gone to the past with them."Here,you can use her pencil."he said as he handed it to the cleark.Odd then remembered that pencils wouldn't be made for at least 1 century."Her what?"the cleark asked.'Uhhhh...her pen...cil?"he said with a questioning look on his face.The cleark tried to write with it.It worked."What kind of sorcery is this?"asked the clerk."Nice going idiot."Ulrich said to him."How was I supposed to know they didn't invent pencils until later?"he asked."You should pay attetion in class more!"Ulrich said."Then when would I sleep?"he asked."At night when you are supposed to like the rest of us."Ulrich said."Well,we found it on the ground and picked it up.It was mine then.So,we tried to write with it and it worked,as you could tell,we were shocked.But we kept it anyway.But if you want it,you can have it.I don't care."Yumi said."Oh.mabye a witch dropped it around here.I'll go inform the mayor that the village might be infested with witches."Adam said as he ran to the mayors' office."Sarah!"someone yelled.Ulrich,Yumi,Odd and Sarah turned around to see a woman in a gray/blueish middle-aged clothes."Lilly,how are you?"Sarah asked."Fine and dandy and sweet as candy."she said."These are my friends,Ulrich,Yumi and Odd."she said_."Well,she got your name right."_Odd whispered_."shut up."_Ulrich whispered back."I was on my way to your house when I saw you in the store,so I just came to you in person.I was going to invite you to my annual ball that is held at the mansion in town square.You will come won't you?"Lilly asked."Of course."Sarah said."And by all means,your new friends are welcome as well."Lilly said again."Thank you."Yumi said."I can honestly say I have never been to a 16th century ball."she said again."Likewise."Ulrich said."Ditto."Odd said.They all looked at him with confusion on their faces."I mean..uh...likewise."he said again."Oh well I'll bet you will look foward to it."Lilly said as she walked away.**

**present**

**Aelita!I think I found it!"Jeremy yelled."That quick?"Aelita asked."Yes but it is a little diffucult.I need to pinpoint the place where they are in the 16th century.Like 1601,1602,1603?I need to have a perfect date.Can you figure that out Aelita?"Jeremy asked ."I'll try Jeremy."she said."Thanks Aelita."Jeremy said**

**past **

**At the party...**

**"Odd,Yumi,Ulrich,this is my friend Dick Carter.A fine scientist."Sarah said.Odd cracked up laughing at his name."Yes.Being a scientist is very funny."Dick said."Well,anyway,are you gay tonight?"Dick asked Odd."Woah!I don't swing that way buddy."Odd said.Yumi snickered_."Odd,he means are you happy?"_Ulrich whispered."Oh.OH!Yes.I am very gay."Yumi burst out laughing.Ulrich did too.This was going to be a loooooong night.**

**Well,here is chapter 3!I know that I need to update faster,but I get so little reviews.reviws get up to 10 and I'll update!YAY!**

**ROSECAT**


	4. the truth comes out

**A/N: Hey ya'll!I am back!I am like soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long **

**,long time but I was over at my grandmother's house for about 6 days!And I was **

**grounded from HER computer so I couldn't update from there.Once again I am **

**sooooooo sorry and here is my story!**

**_AGAIN:I DO NOT OWN CODE :LYOKO_**

**Jeremy:16**

**Ulrich: 16**

**Odd:16**

**Yumi:17 (in my fic,Yumi is a little shorter than Ulrich.)**

**Sarah:15**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking' or _Thinking_**

**present**

**"JEREMY!It's 1674!"Aelita popped up on the scan .**

**"Thanks Aelita.I will run the program now but it will take about 6 hours and 30 minutes to upload.**

**We only have 7 hours left to bring them back before they are stranded in there forever.**

**I am running the scan now."Jeremy said.**

**past **

**Yumi reached her purse.**

**She,Ulrich and Odd had gone outside for some _fresh air._**

**"Lets see...a compass,lip gloss,lip _stick_,portable CD player,..."Odd cut her off.**

**"HOW do you fit a portable CD player into your purse?"he asked.**

**"You will never know."she finished.She continued to pull out stuff from her purse." **

**Hairbrush,sunflower seeds,tissue,anti-itch cream,cell phone,pens,pencils,reading glasses,the list goes on."she said.**

**Odd did the silent cross."I didn't know you were Catholic."Ulrich said."I'm not."Odd **

**replied.**

**Ulrich just rolled his eyes.Yumi then spotted Sarah over by a large tree.She was crying.**

**"Guys,Sarah is crying.what do you think is the matter?"Yumi asked."I'll go talk to her."Odd said.**

**Odd walked over to Sarah to see her jump.**

**"Oh!I am terribly sorry.Did I frighten you?"he asked trying to fit in with the 1600's.**

**"A smigen."Sarah replied.She seemed to be fighting back tears.**

**"Are you alright?"Odd asked.He liked Sarah but he knew he was going back to the **

**21st century soon so he tried not to love her to much because if he did,It would be **

**awfully hard to say goodbye.**

**"My boyfriend said he wanted to see other people.He broke it off with me.I am just **

**trying to deal with it."she said."Oh Sarah,I am so sorry.That guy is a jerk.He doesn't **

**know what he gave up.You are a wonderful girl.He is a noncompoop for breaking up **

**with you.He doesn't know what a fool he was."Odd said."Thank you Odd.You really **

**know how to cheer someone up.I really like you."she said."Uh...thank you?"he said **

**Sarah smiled.**

**meanwhile with Ulrich and Yumi...**

**"How do you think Odd is making out with Sarah?"Yumi asked."It lookes like she **

**stopped crying.Mabye Odd got her to stop crying for whatever reason she was crying **

**for."Ulrich said."Y-Yeah.M-Mabye."Yumi stuttered."You okay?"Ulrich asked her."Y-**

**Yeah.I-I'm F-Fine."she said still stuttering."You don't sound fine.Yumi are you sure you **

**are really okay?You mean alot to me and I do not like to see you not okay.I-I-"Ulrich **

**stopped talking."You what?"Yumi asked.He got up and picked her off the ground where **

**they were sitting."I-I-I-I--"Now HE was stuttering."You what Ulrich?"Yumi asked once **

**more."I-I-"he trailed off again."ULRICH!"Yumi yelled."Please tell me.You what?"she **

**asked."I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I---------I LOVE YOU!"He yelled.He yelled sooooo loud Odd could **

**hear him from where he was with Sarah."FINALLY."he muttered."Yumi was chuckiling **

**her responce."YOU WHAT?"she asked."I love you.I have since the day I saw you.I **

**have been just too stupid to tell you until now."he said all in one breath."Ulrich--I-I **

**don't know what to say except I love you too."she replied."And that is okay.I have **

**learned to deal with the fact that you probably hate me now."Ulrich said."I will love you **

**forever."Yumi said again."So I guess you never want to see me again?"Ulrich asked **

**with his back facing her.(What a way to treat a girl that you just told you loved.)"I love **

**you and I want to be your wife someday."Yumi said back.Odd and Sarah had come up to **

**them only hearing the last thing said."Did I miss somthing?"Odd asked.Ulrich turned **

**around."Did I miss somthing?"he asked."Shut up and kiss me."Yumi said as she **

**grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.10 seconds later they heard **

**chanting."WITCH!WITCH!WITCH!WITCH!"they were chanting.Appearently,the **

**villagers had found Yumi's bag with her stuff.Adam had verified that it was the same **

**wierd-looking bag that they had in the store the other day.Yumi,Ulrich,Odd AND Sarah **

**were running very fast.The villagers soon caught up."Any last words before we tie you **

**witches to a pole and burn you alive?"one of the villigers asked."Just this."Ulrich said **

**as he pulled Yumi into a kiss.Odd gathered up the courage to kiss Sarah.Sarah was **

**shocked at first but kissed him back.**

**_present_**

**Aelita!It is ready!"Jeremy yelled. 8...7... 6 . . . . **

**..5...4...3... 2...1...0!!"He pushed a button on his computer.In the past **

**Odd,Yumi,Ulrich AND SARAH ALL got transported to the future.WAY WAY into the**

**future.**

**A/N:I know!I am like sooooooo evil to stop here,but I am typing this at **

**midnight when I should be asleep.I kinda need to stop here 'cuse I AM TIRED AS **

**HECK!I Will Update soon if I get alot of reviews.17 reviews to be precise.But I **

**am tired and want to go to bed so,bye all!**

**ROSECAT OUT!**


	5. Sarah's adaptation

I know I said 17,but you guys just inspired me so much I had to

Update.Oh,and to answer someone's question,Sarah went to the future because she was

connected with Odd.Well,not _connected_,but,you get the idea.She was kissing him.I know,I

know,EWWW!But I figured,Odd doesn't have a girlfriend in the series,so I gave him one in

my story._Poor Sarah_.Well,lets see how Sarah copes with the future.Read and find out!

Jeremy-16

Ulrich-16

Odd-16

Yumi-17

"Guys?"somone asked.They all opened their eyes."J-Jeremy?"Ulrich asked."Welcome

home guys."Jeremy said.Yumi was popping her back getting up.Sarah was trying to get up,but fell

back down."Sarah?Are you okay?"Odd asked."Aye.fine."she said.Sarah looked

frightened."Odd,where are we?"she asked."My time.Sarah,welcome to the future."T-T-The

future?"Sarah asked."Yes.The 21st century to be precise."he said."Who are ye?"Sarah asked

Jeremy."Names Jeremy."he said."Well,Names,might I ask,what is this contraption?"she asked

pulling his glasses off his face."1.My name is Jeremy.2.These are called glasses.They improve my

vision."he said."Glass-is?What a strange thing."she said."It might get stranger as the days go

on."Ulrich said."How strange,Ulrich?"she asked."Pretty strange for a 16th century girl."he

said.Sarah was trembeleing.Odd hugged her.She held onto him terrified."We can get you to our

dorm.Or,better yet,mabye the principal can give you your own dorm."Ulrich said.Sarah was

calming down."door-m?"Yumi laughed."We will explain on the way to the school."Yumi said."I

bet you want to see how schools have changed, right?"Odd asked Sarah."Y-Yeah.I do."Sarah

replied."Lets get you in some proper clothes,Sarah."Yumi said."What is wrong with my

clothes?"Sarah asked."What is not wrong with them?"Yumi asked mimicking Sarah. "har. dee.har

.har."Sarah said.Yumi grabbed her hand and they went out of the factory"Lets go to the mall

and buy you some new clothes."Yumi said dragging Sarah away to the mall."Yumi may be a little

dark,but she is still a girl."Odd said.

At the mall

"This place is so big!"Sarah yelled."Here.Put these on."Yumi told her."Out here?"Sarah

asked."N-No!There is a changing room over there.Get in one of the stalls and change."Yumi told

her.Sarah came out with a white tank-top on with blue low-cut jeans and tennis-shoes.She had a

red bandans over her blonde hair.Sarah got her hair cut at the beauty salon that day.Her hair was

now evenly-lengthed and very short.(not so short she looks like a boy.)Yumi finally convinced her

to get her ears pierced.She screemed when they pierced her ears,but she got to pick her birthstone

out for her break-in earrings.When the person who pierced her ears asked what day she was

born,she said'December 8, 1658.'he laughed.So,she ended up going out of the mall with a white

tank-top,blue low-cut jeans,white tinnis-shoes,turquoise earrings,Blonde hair sholder length,and

blue eyes.(I did not have enough time to discribe Sarah before.)They walked out of the mall to run

into Sissy."Well,Well,If it isn't miss freak."Sissy said."Oh,look,if it isn't miss suck-up."Yumi

retorted."Another freak to add to your group?"Sissy asked twirling her hair."You just stay away

from Ulrich,_MISSY_ he is _MINE_ and _MINE_ alone."Sissy spat."Oh,PUH-LEASE!That is the silliest

thing I have heard since someone told me a man will walk on the moon."Sarah said."Then you need

an update,because man HAS walked on the moon."Sissy said before storming off."Witch."Yumi

spat as she and Sarah walked back to the factory to meet up with the guys.

( A/N:I am going to stop here.Review!PLEASE!How will Odd act when he sees Sarah?Uh...Oh...REVIEW!)


	6. Yumi's DYING!

Disclaimer:I Do NOT own Code:Lyoko.Just my OC's.

A/N: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile.The new rule about not being able

to respond to the reviews is a little annoying.Oh well!I am soooooooooo sorry!I am am late

posting.Here is chapter 6!You guys,review more!16 is PATHETIC!Review!

Please?shines puppy-dog eyes.

"Your new-fangled world of yours is really--"(looks at a book she found near a roller

rink.)"groovy." Yumi laughed."say 'cool'."Yumi told her."cool."she said.They entered the

factory and the guys had Aelita materalized."Uhh...how long were we gone?"Yumi

asked."Who is that Yumi?"Sarah asked."Her name is Aelita.We materalized her.She was a

computer program not to lone ago."Yumi explained."Oh...Yumi,what's a

computer?"Sarah asked. This was going to be a looooooong day.

They enrolled Sarah into Kadic Junior High as Ulrich's cousin's daughter.Aelita was enrolled as

Odd's cousin.Sarah's dorm was right next to her new boyfriend-Odd.Odd had gotten a new room

with no Ulrich for a roommate.Aelita had a dorm right next to Jeremy.Yumi's parents finally gave

into her pleading and she got a dorm room with her newest roommate...you gussed it...

ULRICH!Her father didn't approve her being in the same dorm as Ulrich.In fact,Yumi's

father didn't like Ulrich at all.But Yumi just replied,'It's not like we'll be doing anything.' That just

made her father more apprehensive.Ulrich LOVED the fact that he would be sharing the same

room as his girlfriend.He loved her so much it wasn't funny.Yumi came in with her stuff."EH!"she

said as she dropped her suitcase on their dorm floor."Hey,I coulda helped ya'know."Ulrich

said."Yeah.I thought you would say 'no.' alot of people I asked said no."she told him."What kinda

boyfriend would I be if I said 'no.'?"Ulrich asked her.Yumi just smiled at him.she went over and

kissed him."Still a good one."she said."A good what?"Ulrich asked her."Not a listener,that's for

sure."Yumi said."Hey!I resent that."he defended."You resent what?"Yumi asked.Ulrich kissed

her."You are just as bad as I am about listening."Mostly in class."They said in union."Ha.Ha."they

said again in union."stop that."they said."I'm getting annoyed."they said again.Both their cell

phones rang at the same time."Hello?"they said in union again."We'll be right over."They said

again.They shut their cell-phones off."Xana's launched another attack!"They both said in union

again."Stop that!"they yelled again."Forget it.Let's go."They said to each other in union as they

ran to the factory.

at the factory.

Odd was already there."Hey.X.a.n.a's attacked.We do not know what the attack is yet

though."Where's Sarah?" Yumi and Ulrich asked in union."Will you stop that!"they asked

each other in union."In her dorm."Odd told them."She was trying to study for that history test

coming up tommrow."Odd told them."I think I've found the attack."Jeremy said."What is it?"Ulrich

asked."Hey,we didn't talk at the same time!"Yumi said."Every one not imbedded with a X.A.N.A

sickness,like Aelita was,are glowing pink through these glasses.And the one's that glow black

are.The thing is,a X.A.N.A sickness can kill you."Jeremy said."So,what is the problem?"Ulrich

asked."Yumi is glowing black."Jeremy said.

A/N:I am going to stop here!REVIEW!PLEASE!I AM BEGGING YOU!IF

YOU READ THIS STORY,REVIEW!PLEASE!PLEASE!

clears throat.Please review.


	7. strange nightsThe end of the story

( A/N:Disclaimer:I do NOT own Code:Lyoko.How many times do I have to

say that!I only own Sarah and Katie!(Sarah's mom)Katie will not be in any more

chapters.I want to say sorry to my friend Katie who lives in New Jersey.I was basing that

character on you.)

I am finally back!I know I haven't updated in awhile,but I think I left the suspence

going.Oh no...Yumi's glowing black!Oh,what will Ulrich do?Read and find out.

"What do you mean?Yumi's glowing black?"Ulrich asked feeling

faint."Just what I said.Yumi is glowing black.She is embedded with a X.A.N.A.

virus.Nothing can be done.She will die."Jeremy said."No.I-I-I don't believe you."Ulrich

said,fear rising in his voice."Believe it,Ulrich.Believe it."Jeremy said."No."Ulrich

said."Believe it."Jeremy tempted again."NO."Ulrich said,tears in his eyes."BELIEVE

IT!"Jeremy screemed."NO!"Ulrich yelled again.

**"NO!"**Ulrich screemed.He looked at his surroundings.He

was in his dorm.Yumi was by his side."Ulrich,are you okay?"she asked him."Oh

Yumi!...Your not dying are you?"he asked."Nope.I am still alive and well.Why?"she

asked him."N-Nothing.Just a bad dream."he said.Yumi cuddled with him."You sure?I can

stay here with you if you would like."Yumi said."Thanks.I'd like that."Ulrich said blushing.

(A/N:Awww...Isn't that sweet?I really didn't want Yumi to die because that would be

soooooooo sad.It was a nightmare!It was not real.sighsThank God.Yumi's not dying!

Yay!does victory dance.)

Yumi went over to her side of the room and got a

blanket.She came back over and put it around them while they got under

the covers.He would be okay for the rest of the night.

_That next morning..._

Odd came into Ulrich and Yumi's dorm.He looked over at where Yumi was _supposed_

to be,but wasn't.He then turned to Ulrich's side of the room._There they are.Sleeping _

_together.They look sooooo cute cuddled up like that._Odd thought.He then walked out of

the room as to not to disturb the sleeping teenagers.It was when that it hit him.THEY

WERE CUDDLED UP TOGETHER IN ONE BED!Odd then burst into their

dorm,waking up Yumi.Her movement caused Ulrich to wake up."What time is it?"Yumi

asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.She and Ulrich then both reailised they were in the same

bed.And even worse,Odd saw them."7:00."Odd said.Ulrich tried to

explain."Well,uh...what happened was...uh...I had a nightmare and..."Odd cut him

off."I am not even going to ask,dude.I came into my room last night,hit my head on the

counter,Had to brush my teeth with baking soda..."He got strange looks from Yumi and

Ulrich."I was out of toothpaste,okay?"Odd explained.I had one strange night last night

but..."He looked at them still in bed together."Mabye not as strange as you guys."Odd

said.They blushed and got up out of bed.They put on their clothes and shoes.They sat

down in some chairs to put on their shoes.Yumi was the first one to ask the

question."Odd,why does your shoes smell like dog pee?"she asked.One word from him

said it all."Kiwi."Odd said."Your right,Odd.You must've had one _strange_ night."Ulrich

said getting up.(Everyone was already dressed by now.)"Isn't it time for breakfast?"Yumi

asked."YEAH!"Odd screemed.When they went down to eat,Sarah and Jeremy were at

the breakfast table.This was life.Well,_Their_ life anyways.

THE END!

ROSECAT


End file.
